


To Catch a Traitor

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: EAD 2017 [10]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Anti-Ziva, Hotch Left the FBI, M/M, McGee Redemption, Non-Canon Compliant: Criminal Minds, Non-Canon Compliant: NCIS, Tony left NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: McGee comes to them suspecting Ziva is still spying for Mossad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my EAD 2017 offerings. It is incomplete, and very much rough drafts. There will be spelling errors, missing commas, bad grammar, incomplete thoughts, and plot holes to name only a few issues. There is NO guarantee any of them will be finished, or that the finished product won’t undergo massive changes. (NOTE: The exception to this is #12 which was my Nov Rough Trade entry and is mostly done. IT will be posted sometime this yr.) Do NOT bug for more, beg for details, or any other such nonsense, please and thank you. There are several stories with similar themes this year. Some of them are a test to see which ones would work better/I would enjoy writing more.

Banner by FanArt

 

**Full Version May Contain:**

**Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jimmy Palmer, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Tobias Fornell, Colby Granger, Danny Williams,

**Content:** Treason, Non-Cannon Compliant, Anti-Team Gibbs Talk, Jail

 

 

#  **#11 To Catch a Traitor**

 

Tony was lounging on the couch watching OSU play their opening weekend opponent. They were playing Navy, and were up by six after the field goal that Navy had just kicked. Outside Mother Nature was raging, and Tony only hoped that the satellite didn’t go out. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the afternoon, it was pitch black outside creating an eerie atmosphere.

Aaron was sitting in front of him with his back resting on Tony’s chest. Haley was being a bitch about letting them see Jack. She hadn’t taken finding out her ex-husband was bi-sexual well despite the fact that the breakup of her marriage had been her own fault. There was no self-recrimination, and all the blame was placed on Aaron’s shoulders for all the things he “didn’t do” that “pushed” her toward cheating. Aaron suspected that she was cheating on his months prior to her leaving, but he’d been conditioned to believe that it was his fault. Therefore took all the blame, and accepted that because he was out of town so much with work that he was responsible for everything. It was a joke in Tony’s opinion, and he didn’t need a psych degree to see classic signs of mental abuse in their relationship.

When she’d demanded that he take Strauss’ offer to move to White Collar Crimes, he’d taken it despite his reluctance to leave the team, and the fact that he was highly overqualified in some areas, and underqualified in others. Two weeks into the new job, Aaron had come home unexpectedly for a file that he’d forgotten, only to find her on the couch riding the dick of some man in his living room. That weekend he’d packed his things, and moved into an apartment.

Strauss had been unsympathetic, and unwilling to give him his job back, despite the fact that she hadn’t found a new person for the spot. It had been offered to Derek Morgan, but he was stubbornly refusing to take it on a permanent basis. Furious, Aaron had quit the FBI all together, and sent Assistant Director Evans all the information that he had on how her problem with alcohol was affecting her job. He hadn’t been out of work long. Within two weeks he’d been settled into a new position with Homeland after Director Morrow had come to see him personally.

The third quarter had just ended, when the doorbell rang. Tony and Aaron met about a year into the older man’s new job. Tony had still been with NCIS at that point, and was assigned to assist with a joint task force between the two agencies. The sparks had flown between the two, and when the terrorist smuggling Navy and Marine children out of the US was caught, they had their first date.

Kissing Aaron, Tony murmured that he’d get the door. Haley and her sister liked to show up unexpectedly, and take a chunk out of Aaron’s pride for no reason. Because of that, Tony tried to be the one to answer the door, and lately, Aaron had seemed happy to let him. When he opened it though, neither Brooks sister was on the other side. To be honest, their visitor was one of the last that he expected to see on his doorstep.

“Tony, I know that you’re pissed at me, and I don’t blame you, but I need your help, Please, Tony. It’s about Ziva, and no one else will listen to me!”

Tony’s eyes narrowed with disbelief. He couldn’t believe this man would come to him to help that bitch after what she’d cost him.

“You’ve got a lot of fucking nerve showing up here, McBenedictArnold, and expecting that I’d help that fucking bitch. The last time I tried to help her, I got shipped to Israel to be interrogated by Eli David himself, then the Director threw me off my own damned team when the bitch said that she couldn’t work with me!”

Tony’s fists clenched, and he talked over Tim, cutting the youger man off. “As I recall you sided with her, and said that I should be more sympathetic to what she was going through. Never5mind what I had to go through with having to kill Rivkin, getting shot by the prick, and then having Ziva break my elbow in her attempt to prove a point!

“Then there’s the whole afraid my government would allow me to be thrown into an Israeli prison for defending myself. When the director wanted to send me back to a fucking ship, you told me to suck it up, and be a man instead of a child. Now, you have the balls to ask me to help that fucking woman?”

“I think that it’s time for you to leave, Special Agent McGee.” Tony heard, as Aaron’s arm curled his waist.

“Wait, please!” Tim begged, and Tony’s heart clenched. There was a time that he’d considered the man his brother. A part of him still wanted to help when he could see the genuine panic on his face.

“I want you to stop her, not help her!”

Tony felt Aaron’s arm tighten a moment, before the older man pulled back. Tony knew that his partner would leave the decision up to him. There really wsn’t any other options, though. It was their job to catch terrorists, and there was no way that he could turn Tim away now.

“If this is a trick, McOnProbation, they’ll never find your body.”

“It’s not, Tony. I swear.” McGee promised looking relieved. Stepping to one side, Tony let the man in, and locked the door behind him. The Gods help him, he was never going to be free from NCIS.

Excusing himself for a moment, Tony headed upstairs to get Tim a towel and something to change into. It was still raining pretty hard out, and the guy looked like a drowned McRat. Stepping into their bedroom, Tony paused, taking a deep breath he tried to focus on a positive to clear the anger from his mind.

For maybe the first time in his lfe he had an actual home, instead of just a place that he lived in. Six months after they started dating, Tony quit NCIS after the director overrode Gibbs, and brought Ziva back to the team. He’d assumed Tony would just take the agent afloat position without arguments.

Unfortunately for NCIS, Aaron insured that his director, and Tony’s former NCIS director Ton Morrow, knew what was going on. So, when Tony quit, Morrow immediately offered tony a spot running one of the Teams under Aaron. When they’d informed the man of their relationship, he’d told them that he didn’t give a flying fuck what they did in their personal lives, as long as they kept it out of the office.

Six months after Tony started his new job, and a year after Tony and Aaron started dating, they bought a house together. Morrow just snorted at their matching address change requests, and said congratulations.

The reasons from the NCIS crew had been surprising, and at the same time not. Abby still wasn’t talking to him. Gibbs had been stubbornly quiet on the subject. Refusing to publically, or privately for that matter, make his thoughts known.  Ziva tried to gloat, but when she found out that he’d joined the Counterterrorism and Criminal Exploitation Unit, she’d quickly disappeared. Ducky and Jimmy were supportive, and had monthly Sunday dinners at the new house. Ned Dornegate had been the one person that tony had stolen for his new team, much to everyone’s surprise.

While he thought he man was goofy, Tony always felt that he had a ton of potential, which would fit in with his new team. Besides Ned and Tony the team consisted of four other people. Three were from within Homeland, with two of them being former Military Intelligence, and the fourth he’d stolen from NCIS at the recommendation of Gibbs. Apparently she’d been the victim of sexual harassment by one of her teammates. While the situation had been dealt with, she was having problems feeling comfortable again. After talking to her, Tony had immediately hired her for his team. Much to Director Vance’s displeasure. Morrow was nothing but amused by the whole situation, and suggested maybe Leon should learn how to treat his agents and he wouldn’t keep losing them.

Gathering the items he needed, Tony headed back downstairs, to see what it was McGee had to offer them. If Ziva was dirty, it would be Tony’s greatest pleasure to see her brought down. There was nothing in the world that he’d enjoy more than seeing her put behind bars.

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are also posted at my WordPress site AngelicInsanity. The EAD2017 Master List can be found [HERE ](https://angelicinsanity.com/2017/02/15/ead-2017-master-page/). Also, some stories from EAD2016 posted to AO3 previously will be taken down for various reasons.
> 
> IF this story is completed, this teaser version will be taken down.


End file.
